1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory card to be used for an electronic device such as a computer, a word processor, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A memory card is insertable into a receiving port of a personal computer or a word processor for the purpose of adding a required memory function to those electronic devices. To this end, the memory card has specifications prepared in accordance with a standard enabling the memory card to be received in those electronic devices. Memory cards of this type are of a single function and the function which can be added by a single card is limited. For this reason, users must prepare a plurality of memory cards.
Recently, in order to obviate the above inconveniences, there is an attempt to make a so-called card-in-card in which a child card having a memory element can be removably inserted into a parent card which is formed in accordance with a standard. However, realization is still awaited.